The Socialist Union of Central Asia
General information= Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь! (Workers of the world, unite!) ---- We are the Socialist Union of Central Asia ''(Russian: ''Социалистический союз Центральной Азии), a socialist union located in Central Asia. We are also a Single-party Marxist-Leninist state. Our job is to protect real Socialism, as concluded by the great Karl Marx and Vladimir Lenin, in Asia. Our military is currently in a newly-formed state as we have just declared our independence against the capitalist captors in Central Asia. We aim to unite and revive the former glory of the Soviet Union, and we will do everything of our ability to secure our goal to make absolute sure that the eventual triumph will be in the hands of the workers! We are proud to be a Socialist nation in order to destroy Capitalist pigs and to spread the worker's ideology across the world. As we are an union of nations, any meddling with the Socialist power shall be crushed brutally. ---- THIS IS FAR FROM COMPLETION. DO NOT TAMPER IN ANY FORM TO THIS PAGE. APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED; INVITE ONLY. ---- |-|Key people= * General Secretary of the Supreme Kazakh Worker's Assembly; President of the Union - Mikhail Kyiv: He is the Supreme Commander of the Union's Armed Forces. With immense knowledge of the military strategies and politics, he is honoured as a mystical deity to the people. * Li Xiaobo: A Vice Admiral in the People's Republic of China, Li is one of a handful Chinese naval leaders in the Union. An avid builder of small crafts and eerie but effective designs, Li is a perfect addition to the Union. * Vladimir Ivanov: An important leader in the Union's army, Ivanov is a respected official and a no less enthiuoast in the creation of a new Soviet Union. He strives to build advanced weapons and tanks for the Union, and is willing to sacrifice himself to give glory to the Union. * Adrik Vladimirovich: The son of Ivanov, Adrik is in command of the Union's air force. A great tactician, he is a flying ace, scoring dozens of kills and a beloved commander. |-|Worker and Peasant's Army= Tanks = Infpzbvp2.jpg|Inf.Pz BVP-2 Infpzpandur2.JPG|Inf.Pz. Pandur 2 Infpzbtr80.jpg|Inf.Pz. BTR-80 Infpzulan.JPG|Inf.Pz. Ulan Type 69-II Iraq.jpg|Type 69-II Anti Aircraft Vehicles 0e5b158796a73247d9ea46fb8a540531.jpg|M113 Sidam Engineering Vehicles 8396494320_6a01b78e17_b.jpg|Sherman Crab Mine Flail Tank Self Propelled Guns atmos_1.jpg|Atmos 2000 155mm Self-Propelled Gun System 123.jpg|Self-propelled Howitzer T5-52 - 155mm Caliber |-|Worker and Peasant's Naval Force= Placeholder.jpeg|Glorious goat |-|Z-Force= Current Tasks *Alpha - The destruction of all freight and shipping between Russian Federation and Western Powers. *Bravo - The technological advancement of equipments will be important in case of a capitalist invasion. *Charlie - Recruiting Z-Force members. General Information Z-Force is a military commando force and secret police force. It was formed in the wake of increased trade from Russian Federation to the Western Power. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish, intercept, and detain all cargo coming in and out of Russian Federation". Z-Force Equipments TBA Z-Force Divisions TBA Category:Nations/Navies Category:IGO Category:Occupied Nations/Navies